


raindrops

by beestings



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day, whether its platonic or romantic is up to interpretation, with a dash of chikayouriko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestings/pseuds/beestings
Summary: Some things are just too obvious.
Relationships: One-Sided Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	raindrops

Anxiously, Riko reached the rooftop. It was unusually quiet, she’d noticed. Not that it was ever particularly busy to begin with, though its deserted state gave her a feeling of unease. At least she was able to understand _why_ – if she glanced upward, she’d clearly see the gloomy overcast peering down at her.

“I really hope it doesn’t start raining _now_ of all times,” she quietly muttered to herself. “I don’t feel like getting caught in it if Yō-chan ends up being right.”

The redhead checked her phone. Lunch would be over soon, yet there was no one in sight. Had they stood her up? Figures. Maybe she should just leave—

“— _ah,_ so I see you’ve received my invitation, little demon,” a deep, yet familiar voice behind her mused. Startled, Riko whipped her head around, meeting the shining magenta eyes of none other than Yoshiko staring back at her.

Oh.

“So it _was_ you, Yoshiko-chan,” Of course. Of _course_ it was her. Riko didn’t know too many other girls who’d slip an eloquently-worded note sealed inside a dark-colored envelope into her locker.

That might’ve made her unease worse.

“Your curiosity has gotten the best of you, so it seems,” Yoshiko chuckled. “Be not afraid, for I, Yohane, am about to reveal to you one of my darkest secrets!”

So she’d brought her up here to confess something. How subtle.

“Like what?” Riko knew what. She wasn’t stupid. She _knew_ what today was – and based on Yoshiko’s behavior, it was clear what her intentions were. 

It was all so, _so_ painfully obvious.

“Won’t you, little demon Riri, descend with me?” Striking a classic _‘Yohane’_ pose, the first-year presented her offering: a heart-shaped box she’s pulled from _God_ knows where – all black aside from a lone, frilly light pink ribbon decorating it.

Hesitantly, the redhead carefully took the box from the outstretched hand. It didn’t look store-bought, or at least she assumed so. Perhaps she couldn’t say the same for Yoshiko, but Riko knew she’d try to go all-out to impress her crush.

It was endearing, in a bittersweet way.

“…I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I can’t accept this.”

“ _What?_ ”

Riko winced at the heartbreak evident in her underclassman’s voice. “I can’t just walk away with this,” she continued. She didn’t dare meet Yoshiko’s eyes. She couldn’t bear to. “I’d feel so dirty. It wouldn’t be right.”

Silence fell over the pair. Neither said a word.

What _could_ be said after this?

Riko’s face heated up from embarrassment. “Yoshiko-chan—“

“—just keep it,” Yoshiko interrupted. “Take it as a token of our kinship.”

“…Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Riko shyly nodded in return. “Um, you know what… I have something for you, too.” That piqued some of Yoshiko’s interest, as she curiously peeked over for a second.

She unzipped her schoolbag and dug into its contents, which included a collection of small plastic bags, each delicately tied with a ribbon in her friends’ assigned image colors, each filled with chocolates. Two in particular caught Yoshiko’s eye – one orange, one blue, both larger & flashier than the rest.

It stung.

But Riko must’ve noticed her staring, as she frantically pulled her bag close.

“I-I know I’m supposed to save this for later, but… here.” She held out the small bag in front of her, smiling awkwardly. “They’re homemade, and have strawberry crème in them. I thought you’d like that.”

Yoshiko blinked. “Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome—“ A raindrop splashed onto the redhead’s nose, cutting her off. Both girls stared up at the sky. Sure enough, it’d begun to rain. “Ugh, great. We should probably start heading back now.”

“Sure.”

There wasn’t anything that implied she was in _any_ hurry to leave. Not even the rain.

Riko frowned. “Well… let’s go, then…”

“Okay.”

“I’m really sorry—“

“— _don’t say it,_ ” Yoshiko snapped. Regret instantly washed over her. “Sorry. Let’s just go.” She paid no heed and shoved past her friend, head hanging low from shame.

From behind, Riko sadly stared at her.

_I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> alright yhrk fans, here's your food


End file.
